


Hard to Say Sorry

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv), TheGriefPolice



Series: Just a Little Bit of Tony by my Side [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Arguing, Bathing/Washing, Coloring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy!Steve, Gen, Little!Tony, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGriefPolice/pseuds/TheGriefPolice
Summary: Tony is tired and stressed, and goes to find Steve looking for a break. What he gets instead is a rude shock. It's up to Steve to make Tony feel better."Hard to Say I'm Sorry" Chicago -- 1982





	Hard to Say Sorry

Tony let the last of the lights shut off with a pleased nod. JARVIS would let him know when the tests are over and, until then, there wasn’t much else for Tony to do in the lab. This was one of those rare times when Tony legitimately didn’t have anything to do or anyone to answer to.

 

He smiled as he turned and walked into the elevator, hitting the button for the communal floor.

 

The doors opened with a soft whoosh, showing Clint and Natasha stretched across the two couches and watching something on the massive TV screen.

 

“Hey guys, where’s Steve?” he asked, walking into the room and towards the kitchen.

 

“Yelling something through his phone in the gym, last I checked.” Clint sighed, reaching for a soda can and tipping it back. “Banner pushed himself a little too hard last mission, and Steve’s mad that we were even assembled.”

 

Tony felt just a little bit disappointed at the sound of that. If Steve had to deal with a mission--or even worse, a higher-up--at the moment, he probably wouldn’t have any spare time to send him a glance. Granted, though, Steve was in the gym a lot, and Clint looked pretty comfortable. Maybe Steve had already finished the call.

 

“Thanks. You all doing okay?” Tony asked, then realizing how worn the former SHIELD agents looked compared to their normal bickering selves.

 

“Just worn out.” Clint sighed, sitting up. “Missions have been seriously non-stop.”

 

Tony hummed his agreement as he turned back to the elevator, fully intent on going to the gym. He needed a break, a break where he got to be as little as he wanted. Steve would love having his Tiny-Tony around for a bit. He really liked when Tony was reliant on him for near-everything because it didn’t happen very often.

 

An unhelpful voice in the back of his head asked, “But what if he’s busy with the call and doesn’t have time for you today?”

 

Tony shook his head to try and get rid of the question. Steve needed breaks too. They could both get a much-needed hour or two of off-time this way. At least, that’s what Steve said. More-or-less.

 

Tony hit the button for the gym, nervously shaking his leg. He just repeated the same sentence in his head like a mantra: “This is okay, this is okay, this is okay…”

 

The doors opened into the dimly lit gym. The equipment was a little beat up on the edges due to hard use, but they were still hard-working machines, standing tall and proud. Tony followed the sound of Steve’s voice around the boxing ring and through the aerobics area to the boxing bags.

 

Steve stood with his back to Tony, one hand on his hip as he seemed to listen to the other side of the conversation on his phone.

 

“Well I don’t care whose relative it was, that does not give you permission to call on Banner without my say-so. You even went around Agent Coulson!”

 

A few seconds passed before Steve was full-on yelling through the line. “I DON’T CARE. YOU DO NOT GO AROUND ME TO GET TO MY TEAM. PULL A STUNT LIKE THIS AGAIN AND I WILL HAVE EVERY AVENGER OUT THE FRONT DOOR IN A HEARTBEAT.”

 

Tony jumped at the sudden noise and backed away quickly. It could be described as scurrying, but Starks did NOT scurry. Maybe the small voice in his head was right after all, Steve didn’t want to be bothered right now. He made his way to the elevator, but miscalculated where the weights were positioned, and tripped onto the floor. His knees and palms stung, but he got up and continued to the elevator, closing the door and pressing the button to his lab before he even thought to check the damage.

 

His palms were a little red, a little bit of skin had been torn up, and his hands stung, but he wasn’t bleeding. As he bent to check his knees, one of them popped loudly, and he winced. It hurt, a lot.

 

He really wanted someone to kiss it better and tell him it was okay just like always. But that someone was currently busy, and Tony knew that interrupting an adult when they were busy was Very Bad™, and not to be done without a life-or-death emergency. A little scraped-up knee was not an emergency, it shouldn’t even be making him feel this bad. He was a Stark, and Starks were stronger than that.

 

But even that thought didn’t stop his eyes from burning with tears, lip trembling so hard he had to bite it to stop the movement.

 

“Sir, Captain Rogers is looking for you.” JARVIS came over the sounds system.

 

Tony shook his head. Steve shouldn’t see him like this. He needed someone big and strong, and Tony couldn’t be any of those things right now. He reached up and pushed the button for his lab, feeling at the elevator moved quickly towards his floor.

 

As soon as Tony was out of the cab, he had JARVIS turn the lights back on and locked down the lab. Just until he was big again, he thought, taking cover under his desk. Steve had said he wasn’t allowed in the lab without an adult when he was little, but Steve wouldn’t know, right? Tony’d gone in big and he’d stay until he was big once more. Besides, if he didn’t touch anything dangerous and meant for adults, it wasn’t like he would get in trouble for being in the lab without anyone else.

 

* * *

 

Steve heard the hard slap of skin on treated concrete, turning to find the source. He could see a figure run for the elevator with a large amount of haste, but it wasn’t until the person was gone that Steve realized what may be going on.

 

“JARVIS, where’s Tony?” Steve asked, looking up as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and ran for the elevator. Even his superhuman strength was no match for Tony’s design as he tried to pry the door open.

 

“Sir is not letting me hand out the information.” the AI replied, seemingly frustrated. How Tony had worked an attitude and emotions into a robot was something Steve would never understand. But right then, it didn’t matter.

 

“Is he okay?” Steve asked.

 

“He has minor abrasions on his hands and knees, but is otherwise unharmed,” JARVIS replied.

 

Steve let out a breath, but didn’t let himself relax with the words. “Is he in danger of hurting himself, wherever he’s hiding?” That could narrow down the possible places he could be tucked away…

 

“Sir is not engaged in any activity that could harm him, but given his current state he could cause harm by accident if he’s not careful,” JARVIS said, a hint of worry in his voice.

 

There were only two places where that statement could be of relevance, and Bruce wasn’t in the tower. That meant Tony was in his own lab, hurt and alone. The thought built a small fire in the pit of Steve’s knotting stomach as he told JARVIS to take him to the lab.

 

The second he was in the lab, Steve followed the soft sounds of whirrs to where Dummy was turning in circles, claw lifting up and down. “Hey, buddy,” he greeted. “Do you know where Tony is?”

 

Dummy gave a loud beeping noise and tuned, moving faster than normal towards a work bench Tony didn’t normally use as it was out of the way and nowhere near the tools he normally needed. The bot stopped, claw lifting and lowering several times.

 

“Go ‘way.” A soft voice spoke from under the table, hand beating out to shoo the bot.

 

Steve let out a breath of air he hadn’t realized he was holding, crouching down, but keeping his distance. “Tony?”

 

The wet, brown eyes that looked back at him under dark lashes nearly broke his heart. Tony’s face was still damp from tears, with red around his eyes and cheeks, and he looked more than just worn down.

 

“Tony, can I see your hands please?” Steve asked. His tone wasn’t reprimanding, just a little concerned, laced with a small amount of relief.

 

Pulling his hands close to his chest, Tony looked at Steve with a little bit of trepidation. It wasn’t that he didn’t want the help, but he wasn’t sure that adults would always be gentle when he was hurt, and he didn’t want to cry. Starks never cried.

 

“I promise I won’t hurt you, baby. I just want to make sure your hands are okay.” Steve said, scooting a little closer. “Please?”

 

Tony scowled. He wasn’t little, he was big and he didn’t need anybody to look at his hands and kiss them better. He took in a shaky breath, mumbling out, “‘M fine.”

 

“You might be able to understand why I don’t believe you,” Steve murmured.

 

“I’m not a baby!” Tony tried to yell, instead managing to do nothing more than say it loudly before he broke into sobs again.

 

Before he had the chance to even crawl back into his hole, strong hands were pulling him out and wrapping around his waist, holding him close.

 

Tony wanted to squirm away. He didn’t need to be cuddled and rocked and held--he was big! But he also really, _really_ wanted more. And that just made him cry harder.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Steve whispered, rocking side to side with Tony. It was awkward and a little hard, but Steve made due. Something was wrong with his boy, and It wasn’t just his hands.

 

“Is something wrong, Tony?” Steve asked, praying that the quick approach would yield results today.

 

The boy shook his head, trying to push away, and Steve sighed. “Tony…”

 

“‘M _fine_ ,” Tony insisted, finally pushing away and out of Steve’s lap

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Steve asked, desperate for his little boy’s warmth once more.

 

Now that…that got a response. Tony stared at him like a deer in headlights, and tensed up slightly. Steve went over what could have happened to get Tony on the defensive, starting with his hug and working backward until… his shouted conversation with Fury. Oh.

 

“Tony, did you overhear me yelling?” Steve asked, voice incredibly soft, barely above a whisper to keep Tony as calm as he could after this massive screw-up.

 

Steve didn’t get a verbal yes, but Tony’s eyes darted away and he pulled his knees up to his chest. That was yes enough, and Steve felt awful for putting his boy through that.

 

“Tony, I’m so sorry.” Steve couldn’t believe the sinking feeling in his stomach, reaching out a small amount, but letting his hand fall before he got too close. “None of that was because of you, I promise. I shouldn’t have raised my voice, even if i was angry--your presence or not.”

 

There was more silence, only cut by the whirrs of machines and Dummy’s little dance across the room. Steve looked around, taking in Tony’s space. It was messy, but everything seemed to have it’s place. Something that carried over to Tony’s younger side. His toy’s all had their place, even if they were scattered throughout the floor. Blocks might be in one place, books had a pile near the bed… it was just something that was undeniably _Tony_.

 

Steve looked back at Tony, unsure of what to say or do. Just as he was about to say something, Tony’s voice came through, small and broken.

 

“Not mad at Tony?”

 

“Of _course_ not,” Steve was quick to assure. “I’m not mad at all. I’m tired, though that’s no excuse for what I did.”

 

Tony gave a minute nod of understanding, adjusting his position under the table to be a little more in the open, but not much. His arms were still wrapped around his knees tightly.

 

“You’d know what I’d really like?” Steve asked. “I’d love to relax with you for a bit.”

 

Tony ran a hand across his nose, but looked up at Steve with wet eyes as he nodded yes.

 

“Okay, sweetie, let’s get you out of here.” Steve said, reaching for Tony who finally let the blond pull him out from under the table. Steve tried to grab a look at Tony’s hands, but they were balled into his shirt the second he had the little on his hip.

 

Steve resolved to simply look at them later as he walked over to the elevator.

 

“Can play color game?” Tony asked, head resting on Steve’s shoulder.

 

Steve just managed to hold back the sighing laugh that threatened to come out of his mouth. Whenever Tony wanted to color, he always chose a picture of Captain America in a “hero” pose where he looked of into the distance with his hand on his hips to do. Steve found it embarrassing; Tony found it hilarious.

 

“Of course we can play the color game, baby,” Steve promised.

 

Tony smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Steve’s neck. Steve put a hand on Tony’s head and ran his fingers through Tony’s hair as they waited in the elevator to get to Steve’s floor. Once they arrived, Steve stepped out and considered his options.

 

He could find the tablets Tony had gotten for them to use the app after putting Tony down on the couch or before, and he worried about the possibility of a fussy and clingy little boy putting up a fight the second Steve tried to remove him and move three feet away.

 

For now, he settled on walking into his room and somehow managing to grab the bag of changing supplies and getting it all to the bed without dropping anything--or Tony. The second the boy saw the bag, however, he let out a whine.

 

“Not little!” Tony said, kicking his feet slightly in frustration as Steve sat him down. It didn’t help his statement that he was pouting slightly, bottom lip sticking out as he looked up as Steve.

 

“This is just in case you get little, Tony, not because you’re little now,” Steve lied. “I don’t want to have to drag you in here twice when once will do. Not because I don’t want to take care of you, but because I don’t want to have to rush against an accident after you said you could be big.”

 

Tony sat there, seeming to consider his options before finally nodding reluctantly.

 

Steve kissed Tony’s temple and said, “Thanks, Tony. I know you don’t always like this part.”

 

Tony tucked his face into the bend of his arm as Steve lifted his legs to pull off his pants and start the process he could do with his eyes closed. As Steve was doing the tapes, Tony peered out from behind his arm with his doe eyes. Steve smiled, waving at Tony. Tony tucked his chin back and shyly waved back.

 

Once Tony was safely in his diaper, Steve picked out a T-shirt with a NASA rocket blasting through space ironed on it, which was probably the only T-shirt Tony ever wanted to wear when little, and a pair of shorts.

  


“Color now?” Tony asked, only slightly impatient for some quality time with his Daddy. He was big, but that didn’t mean he was too big to play with Daddy.

 

Tony laughed as Steve lifted him off the bed with a toss in the air, wrapping his legs around his Daddy’s hips and arms around his neck to ensure that wouldn’t happen again--even if he did think it was fun. He didn’t want to fall and get hurt again, that was for sure!

  


“No flying tonight?” Steve said, noticing the way Tony wrapped himself around Steve’s body. “That’s okay. We can color without flying.”

 

Steve watched as Tony nodded his head happily. He carefully sat Tony down on a play mat in the living room, pulling a tablet off the coffee table. Starks couldn’t be happy with just making a hand tablet, no, they had to make one larger than some TV screens. Or, so Steve thought. Really, they were just big enough for two sets of hands to fly around coloring pages.

 

Tony reached for the tablet and brought up his favorite coloring page, causing Steve to bite back a groan. It was a Captain America coloring page, Steve’s hands on his hips and shield resting against his leg as he stared intensely into the distance.

 

“Are you sure you want to color that one again, baby?” Steve asked, hoping Tony would choose something else.

 

Tony shook his head, forcing Steve to hold back a small, protesting groan. He took in a breath and let it out slowly. It wasn’t even that big of a deal. A bit embarrassing, if anything. But, so long as Tony was having fun, Steve could get over it.

 

Together, the two each picked a part of the screen to color and started at it. Tony made wild scribbling motions, tongue poking out between his lips. Steve made broader, slower strokes, working with a sense of purpose only adults had when they colored.

 

Steve had never really understood the idea of “adult coloring books,” but as he sat there with Tony, he understood the way they could be relaxing. But, none of those people had the added bonus of a bold purple being smeared across the screen by Tony’s forefinger, eliciting a laugh as he made a few circles and returned to his side of the page. Steve let out a chuckle, shaking his head, but worked around the purple mark.

 

When half the page had been filled, Steve noticed Tony starting to yawn. A quick look at the time said it was late enough that Tony could go to bed and not wake up until the morning, if he was relaxed enough. Maybe he should start bath time and then cuddle some in bed.

 

“Hey, baby. Do you wanna play some during bath time?” Steve asked.

 

Tony’s eyes lit up and he nodded.

 

“Why don’t we finish coloring tomorrow, then, and get ready for bed now? We can have some cuddles too, if you hurry,” Steve coaxed.

 

Tony was up like a shot and Steve almost had to run to keep up as Tony made his way to Steve’s ensuite, sitting on the toilet for Steve like he always did.

 

Steve chuckled to himself over how instinctual it seemed to Tony. Sitting on the lid of the toilet, legs swinging back and forth in anticipation. There was no thought of whether or not he was too old to do something like that. He simply knew it was bath time and he had to wait to be undressed. The amount of trust Tony had placed in the man almost made him want to stop and take in a deep breath. Steve didn’t want to forget this moment.

 

However, Tony reaching towards his toys off to the side of the tub told Steve he better work fast if he wanted to keep Tony sitting. He pulled the stopper on the tub and started the bathwater, before turning to Tony.

 

“Let’s get you undressed, kid,” he said, booping Tony’s nose with a finger. “Arms up!”

 

Tony listened and Steve pulled off the shirt gently, being mindful of the arc reactor underneath. He helped Tony stand, pulling off his shorts and underwear, before helping Tony into the tub.

 

Tony plopped right down, splashing water up the sides of the wall.

 

“Baby, you gotta take it slow or you’re going to make everything wet.” Steve lightly scolded, handing Tony the basket of toys he was reaching for instead of listening.

 

Tony reached for one of the rubber ducks, the one that Steve recognized could squirt water from its mouth. Steve didn’t make the connection as to _why_  Tony wanted it until he stuck it underwater, making sure it sucked up water, before pointing it at Steve and squeezing.

 

Laughing his head off, Tony exclaimed, “I got you, Daddy!”

 

Steve didn’t say anything for a minute as he sat with water dripping down his face, before laughing and saying, “You sure did. But try and keep the water in the tub, okay, baby?”

 

“‘Kay,” Tony said, proceeding to squirt water at the tiles above the bathtub.

 

It didn’t take too long for Tony’s flamboyant play to become small motions as he pushed his duck around in the water.

 

“I think Captain Duck has defeated all of the pirates tonight.” Steve smiled as he stood up and reached for one of the towels hanging off a rack behind the door. “And I believe it’s time for us to get into our PJs and enjoy a good night’s sleep.”

 

Tony whined a little, but not enough to actually put up a fight. Sleeping meant cuddles with Daddy, which was something he would never pass up. Never ever!

 

Steve brought in PJs and helped Tony change into them, before leading him over to Steve’s bed. Steve stripped down to his boxer-briefs and helped Tony get into bed.

 

Steve would be lying if he said this wasn’t also his favorite part of the day. Tony laid his head right on Steve’s chest, reaching an arm out to wrap around Steve’s torso. It didn’t take long for Tony’s breathing to slow into a steady pace, calming Steve’s nerves more than he cared to admit. Today had been stressful beyond belief, but tonight… Tonight was good. And that was all thanks to Tony. Hopefully, they could finish that drawing tomorrow before the Avengers got called out yet again…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this collab between myself and TheGriefPolice, I absolutely adore this story and it's been a long time coming! (Like... _months_ long...whoopsie.) Anyway, if you enjoy always feel free to comment/kudos! And we hope to see you around again soon!


End file.
